Tory's Complication
by DragonfyreGirl
Summary: Tory and Colin have known each other for a year and have not said anything to the other about their feelings. Will a visit from a blast from Tory's past change that?
1. Chapter 1

**Tory's Complication**

**Note: This is a year later than volume 2. **

**Also: Sadly, I am not Quick-sama, so I do not own Off*Beat.**

Prologue

Tory yawned as he sat up. It was Friday morning and he was excited.

_I get to see Colin today!_

Unfortunately…

Colin did not show up in Physics. Tory stared at the empty seat next to him and sighed. The raven-haired boy was supposed to be back today.

"Colin's not here today," Mandy whispered.

"Why not?"

"Dunno," Mandy replied.

The bell rang and Mandy began gathering up her books. Troy left her and went to his final class of the day, English.

"Everyone," the teacher announced, "We have a new student today."

He walked in and said, "Hi, I'm Eric Bryant."

Tory looked up at the sound of the name. It sounded familiar. Unfortunately, the figure in the front of the room didn't look like anyone he knew and Tory watched as Eric sat down behind Colin's seat (which is next to Tory's).

On the way home:

"Tory!" The new kid ran up to him.

"Uh… Eric, right?" Tory was confused as the other boy sat down next to him.

"You remember me, right?"

"I'm not sure." _I just can't put my finger on it._

Tory looked carefully at Eric. Eric was slightly taller than him. He had brown hair and eyes.

"I guess I did get taller; my face cleared up; and I'm wearing contacts."

"…" Tory almost had it. "Oh! You're Paul's cousin!"

"Bingo!" Eric smiled a warm, big, and friendly smile. This was quite a switch from Colin's nonchalant attitude. Granted, Colin had become much more relaxed around Tory in the past year, but Colin never simled like that. Tory told himself that he was simply not use to it, but was that really why he was blushing?

_"Crap!" _Tory thought. _"Why am I blushing then?"_

Eric cut through Tory's thoughts. "Tory?"

"Yeah?" Tory noticed that they were almost to their stop.

"Can you take me over to your place? Paul should be there." Both boys stood as the bus stopped.

"Yeah, that's fine." Tory led the way off the bus.

**Thank you for reading! Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: This takes place on a Friday. Also, the POV is based on the scene, but I'm thinking that I may need to be more specific. **_

**Tory's Complication**

Chapter 1

The boys were walking to Tory's apartment. Colin could see that much from his bedroom window.

_"Who is that guy?"_ Colin thought as he watched the brunette prattle on about who-knows-what. The strange boy seemed to be comfortable around the redhead and vise-versa.

"_I'll ask Tory tomorrow, I guess."_

Colin couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Tory didn't have any other friends besides him and Mandy, right? So, since when was Tory so social? Also, WHY was the new guy going into Tory's apartment?!

Meanwhile…

Tory was telling Eric a little about the neighborhood.

"And here is our destination," Tory said as he led Eric into the apartment.

Inside, Paul was sitting on the couch with the previous night's meatloaf sitting on his lap.

"Hey, Eric. Looks like you found Tory." Paul got up and took Eric's bag. "I'm gonna take this upstairs. Just wait here until the landlord shows up. I have to sign some forms." Paul looked at Tory. "Play nice, okay?"

Tory obviously hated Paul's sarcastic qualities.

"Yeah, fine. I'll "play nice" with your "dear" cousin."

"Thanks." And with that, Paul left.

Eric looked around at his surroundings. The place looked like a home. It made Eric feel happy and warm in the comfortable living room.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I'm going to go to the bathroom." Tory left Eric in the living room.

Of course, the phone chose that moment to ring.

"Want me to get that?" Eric shouted.

"Sure!" Tory shouted.

Thus, Eric answered the phone.

"Blake residence. May I ask who's calling?"

"Colin Stephens. Is Tory there?"

_Kinda quiet. Tory's friend, maybe?_

"He's preoccupied at the moment."

"Who are you?" _Did he just growl at me?_

"Eric Bryant. Oh!" Eric held the phone away from himself. "Tory, you're out. It's a guy named Colin."

Tory's face practically lit up

"I'll take it." Eric handed Tory the phone.

"Hey, Colin. What's up?"

_Was Tory that happy before he went to the bathroom?_

"I was wondering if you could help me out with my assignments."

"Of course, does tomorrow sound okay?" Eric noted that the redhead was blushing.

"That should be fine. I'll be at your house at noon."

"Cool." Tory was practically beaming!

"And Tory?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about today."

"Huh?"

"We were supposed to meet after school, right?"

"Y-yeah, we were." Tory's face was as red as his hair.

"So, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you had a good reason."

"Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"See you then."

_Wow, he looks so happy._

**TBC**

_**Oh! The name Eric is a play on Colin's name. You see, the actor Stephen Collins plays Eric Camden on "7th Heaven." Sadly, I wasn't as creative with the last name. I just made it up. No action there. **_

**_Yeah, still not sure about the POV. Also, I was wondering how you guys felt about the length of the chapters. I'd like to hear your opinions, so please review. _**

**_Next chapter: Eric and Colin meet face-to-face. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello fanfictiondom! Welcome to the third installment of Tory's Complication! Thank you to those who reviewed. It's great to know that you guys like the story. **_

**_Note: I am not Jen Quick, therefore, I do not own Off*Beat._**

**_Enjoy!_**

Tory's Complication: Chapter 2

"Who's Colin?" Eric asked as Tory hung up the phone.

"A friend from school. I help him with his Physics homework. He actually lives across the street," Tory answered nonchalantly.

"Anything else?" _I think there's more to it._

"Not really." The look on his face said otherwise.

The door then opened to reveal Mary Blake.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hello, Tory." She directed her attention to the brunet. "You must be Eric."

"Yes, I'm Eric Bryant. It's nice to meet you, Ms. Blake." He kissed her hand and whispered, "I can see where Tory gets his good looks from."

"Thank you, but don't let him hear you say that." She walked to the red-head.

"Mom, can Colin come over tomorrow?"

"Sure, as long as it's okay with his guardian."

"May I join you?" Eric interrupted.

"I don't see why not," Tory said.

"That's fine with me if it's fine with Paul." The doorknob turned.

"Speak of the devil," Mary said as Paul walked in. They went into the kitchen.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Tory asked Eric as the adults began sifting through paperwork.

"Sure," Eric repeated. _I can't shake the feeling that something is up with that Colin guy. Or maybe something's up with Tory. He is kind of a spaz._

Tory walked into his bedroom and picked out a comedy. It was one he had mentioned on the bus ride, so Eric was fine with it. **(Sorry, but that conversation was hard to fit into the first chapter. It was rather pointless to the plot.)**

Eric would have enjoyed the movie. That is to say, if he was paying attention. Instead, Eric had been watching Tory.

_Okay. This __really__ shouldn't bother me so much. Tory is bound to have a best friend. After all, he can't be completely anti-social… not to mention asexual._

Eric looked over at Tory. Tory's hair had grown out in the past few years. He grew a little bit, too—in more ways than one.

_Come to think of it, what are Tory's preferences? Is he like that with any girls? That blond chick seems to like him, but Tory just ignored her. Well, for the most part. They were talking when I walked into the classroom. Still, that's not proof that he's straight._

That's when the movie ended and Tory caught Eric staring at him.

"You okay, Eric?"

"Uh…yeah." _Crap! Why am I so obsessed with this?_

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about how much we've changed."

"No kidding. I never would have recognized you."

"I've never seen you so social, Tory."

"Well, neither have I." Tory blushed a little as he got lost in his thoughts.

_"Well, I'm guessing that this 'Colin Stephens' is the cause of that."_

"I look forward to meeting your friends."

_Especially Colin._

**TBC**

_**So, I know some of you were looking forward to Colin's reaction, but it's on its way! The next chapter will be posted much sooner than the last two since I have a little less work to do for the next couple weeks.**_

**_I also have decided to try and make the fourth installment longer than the first three. _**

**_Next Chapter: Colin meets Eric (for real this time), the boys study, Eric gets an idea, and Tory has his own dilemma. _**

**_Thank you for reading! Please review!_**

**_--DragonfyreGirl_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello, again! This is the Fourth installment of Tory's Complication. Thanks again to reviewers and I apologize for the VERY incorrect statement about the update timing. Je suis desolee. Forgive me!_**

**_Note: I am still not Quick-sama, therefore, I still do not own Off*Beat._**

**__****Also, this chapter is in Colin POV.**

**_Enjoy!_**

Chapter 3

The next day…

_Eric…? That's his name, huh! _Colin looked out his bedroom window. He didn't like this. That guy was in Tory's room! (Hey, if Tory could spy, then so could Colin!)

It was 10:30 a.m. _Tory wouldn't mind if I was early, would he?_

Colin headed into the hallway and looked into the decorative mirror on the wall. _Let's see… My eyes aren't puffy. That's good. No skin blemishes. I combed my hair. I tried to study a few chapters last night. Anything to make me seem smarter, handsomer, just… better._ Colin made his way out of the house and across the street.

_Is Tory popular with guys? He really hasn't shown any interest in girls. What if this "Eric" steals Tory right from under me?_ Colin stopped in front of Tory's front door.

_Damnit! I'm such a coward! _Colin knocked_. Why can't I just ask him myself?_

_"_Wow, Colin! I know you live across the street, but you're an hour early!" Tory's voice sounded so carefree and happy. His eyes seemed to light up upon seeing the raven. _But that could just be me seeing what I want, rather than what's actually there._

"I'm sorry I'm early, but-" Colin caught sight of a very unwelcome brunette on the couch. "Why's he here?" _I may have put too much venom into that._

"Eric asked to join us." Tory looked nervous. _Is he hiding something?_

"My cousin Paul went to see a friend in the hospital. Plus, I'm new here and Tory is the only person I'm familiar with."

Colin stared at the brunette-Eric. _What kind of teenager talks like that? _Eric had shiny brown hair and eyes; smooth, creamy skin; glasses framing his face perfectly; a familiar, Paul-like smirk; and _is it just me or is that book in freaking FRENCH?_

_There has to be a flaw._

"Your parents? Where are they?"

"Died a few years ago." _No parents. Tory would fall for a sob story like that._

"Why're you here now?"

"COLIN!" Tory shouted in anger. "What's with the third degree? He is as much a guest in this house as you are, and should be treated as such!"

"!" Colin was shocked, to say the least. By the look on Eric's face, he wasn't the only one.

"Now," Tory calmed down and stated. "Let's study. Colin, Physics. Eric, homework."

A few hours later…

"Finally," Eric exclaimed. "We're done!"

_Good. __Eric__ can go home!_

Of course, the phone rang and Tory just HAD to leave the room in order to answer it.

"Colin?" Eric's voice was even more annoying in person. "What's your relationship with Tory?"

"…" _Not sure, yet._

"Colin?"

"We're friends." _But I want to be so much more!_

"…" _I don't like him. He looks like he's plotting something._

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

With that, Tory returned to the room.

"Looks like Paul can't come back tonight. He said that he wants you to stay here. He already told my mom."

_What?_

"Can I stay, too?" _I can't let __Eric__ be alone with Tory that long._

"Shouldn't you ask first?" _Ah… It's so nice of him not to mention the doctor right now. He's always like that with me. But, again, that might be my imagination._

"Ask your mom first." _Nonetheless, it's nice to have Tory's focus on me._

"Mom! Can Colin stay, too?" Tory shouted into the kitchen.

"That's fine as long as it's fine with his guardian," Mary shouted back.

Tory faced Colin again. "Call him."

_As much as I hate to do it…_

Colin grabbed the phone and left the room.

_I just have to finish quickly._

"RING- Hello?" The doctor's voice was heard.

"It's me. I'm staying here tonight."

"Don't stay there. Come back."

"Fine. I'll be right there."

"**Beep- Beep- Beep.**"

_Great! Now I have to leave. _

He walked into the living room. _Though I __really__ don't want to._

His best friend met Colin halfway. _Tory…_

"Sorry, Tory, but I have to go." Colin saw the disappointment in Tory's eyes.

"I'll walk you out."

Outside…

The boys were on Tory's stoop.

"Thanks for walking me out." _It comforted me a little._

Colin paused as Tory looked his way.

"What's wrong?" Tory really did look and sound concerned.

"There's a presentation tomorrow." Tory wasn't fooled.

"Not that. What's wrong with you?"

"Right now?"

"Colin…" Tory was getting impatient.

"…" Colin looked away. "I don't like Eric."

"Why?"

"He…" _might take you away. _Colin couldn't bring himself to say it. "He just rubbed me the wrong way."

"What?" He tried not to laugh as he realized what went through Tory's mind.

"It's a saying. Nothing important."

He gazed at Tory.

The red head was beautiful. His hair shifted gracefully in the breeze. His lovely green eyes looked back at him sweetly. His perfect lips parted slightly as he was about to say something, but Colin interrupted.

"Just be careful, okay?"

"O…kay?" Tory blushed in the cutest way possible.

"Bye." Colin walked across the street and closed his door behind him.

_Please, don't take him away from me!_

**TBC**

_**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it and reviews are welcome! **_

**_Next Chapter: Eric's idea, Tory's feelings, Colin expresses himself, and Paul gets more airtime!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello, again! Welcome to the fifth installment of Tory's Complication! Thanks again to reviewers._**

**_Note: Since I am not that awesome, I do not own Off*Beat; just Eric._**

**_This chapter is in Tory's POV._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Tory's Complication: Chapter 4**

Tory stood on the stoop.

"Colin…" Tory blushed. _I guess I'll never get to tell him._

"Tory?"

"Oh! Sorry, Eric. Didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"No prob." Eric gestured to the door. Tory nodded and followed Eric back into the building.

Tory's room…

"So, Colin doesn't like me, huh?" Eric gave a Cheshire cat grin as he sat down on Tory's bed.

"Was it that obvious? I mean, he was just so subtle, after all," Tory said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm no researcher, but I got the hint."

Both boys broke into laughter.

"Sounds like a good time in here," Mary Blake chimed as she placed two slices of carrot cake between the boys. "Thought you'd like a treat."

"Thanks mom."

"Thank you," Eric beamed as Mary left the room. He finished his slice before Tory even picked up his fork.

"So, you like Colin, huh?" Voila, return of the grin.

"Huh?" Once again, Tory's face flushed.

"You can tell me, Tory. I won't judge."

"…" _Well… Eric is my friend… But I've never told anyone about anything like this before! What if he does tell someone?_

"Honestly, Tory, I see no reason in confessing someone else's feelings to someone that isn't involved. Plus, I won't tell Colin. He doesn't like me anyway."

"…" Tory straightened up and took a deep breath. "Yes, I do like Colin. Why do you ask?"

"Paul says you're obsessed with him," Eric beamed.

_I'll kill him!_

"But it's not all Paul's fault. I just noticed that you're a lot happier when Colin is around, more attentive when he's mentioned, and you looked really disappointed when he left."

"I thought you weren't a researcher," Tory teased.

"I'm not. You just seem to drop your guard and act more expressive around him. It's like he's the most interesting thing in the world to you."

"Well, that's the way he makes me feel. He gives me a reason to feel excited." Tory looked out his window. "Vulnerable, even. Ever since he came here a year ago, I just felt so drawn to him. It's hard to not express my feelings when it comes to him. Just now, it took everything I had not to blurt out everything."

"So, love at first sight?" Eric started eating Tory's cake.

"Not sure. At first, I was just curious. I wanted to see him. I wanted him to see me. I wanted him to ignore me. For the first time in a long time, I was interested. I just couldn't seem to find a straight answer for the reason why."

_Feels like so long ago. _The redhead smiled warmly.

"Overtime, Colin and I became closer and closer. Now, he's my best friend." Tory looked at Eric.

"Well, I think that Colin is fond of you, too."

Tory looked to the side with a saddened smile.

"I thought so, too, but I don't know. It might just be the fact that I'm one of the few people he actually talks to. He's not very social, after all."

"So, you have no hope?"

"Hope is all that I have. I can't reason through this. Believe me, I've tried."

"Hm…" Eric picked up the plates and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, Tory followed the brunette into the kitchen.

"I have a question for you, Eric."

Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Did you eat my cake?"

And with that Eric broke into laughter all over again.

Sunday…

The alarm clock went off at 4:00a.m.

"Ergrhm…" Eric's groggy moans reminded Tory of the brunette's presence.

"Sorry, Eric. You can go back to sleep," Tory whispered apologetically.

"Why set the alarm on a Sunday? You don't go to church, right?"

"Colin usually leaves around 5. I like to watch him-" Tory gasped slightly.

"Isn't it a little early for blushing?"

"He saw me. He's pointing at the street!"

"Then go down and see him before he takes off. You can tell me about it later." And with that, Eric went back to sleep.

Tory grinned. _Colin wants to see me!_

Outside…

When Eric got to the stoop, Colin was already sitting on the first step.

As Tory sat down, he noticed that his shoes didn't match. _That's what I get for rushing._

"Mornin'," Tory said as he saw the raven's face. _Yet, it was worth it to see Colin._

_**(I couldn't resist a corny comment!)**_

"Hey." The raven stared at the ground. "You're up early."

"Early bird gets the worm, right?"

Colin smirked.

"Wish I could be like that."

"Why?"

Colin finally looked up, but didn't respond.

"Colin?"

"Tory, I'm not sure what to say right now." Colin's voice was almost a whisper.

"About what?" Tory's face grew hotter as he felt a rush of hope flood his senses.

"Me and you."

Just then, before Tory could react, Dr. Garretts walked over to his car and Colin stood up. He began to walk away.

"…" _I don't know what to say. Is that even a possibility?_

Suddenly, Colin turned back toward him.

"Tory, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course." Tory blushed again.

"Wait a little longer for your first kiss."

_Colin…_

"Why?"

"Huh?" The raven didn't expect this.

"You…" Tory began as Colin approached him.

"Tory, I-" HONK!

"…" Colin paused.

"You should go." Tory stood and waited for his best friend to leave.

"Tory, just please wait. I-" HONK! "I want to be first!" It was Colin's turn to blush.

"…" Tory watched Colin get into the car. He continued to watch as said car disappeared around the corner.

As Tory made his way toward the door, another car pulled up to the curb.

"Tory?"

"Hey, Paul. Your friend okay?"

"…" Paul cocked an eyebrow. _Found the family resemblance between the cousins._

"Paul?"

"My friend is okay. You?"

"I'm okay. Just a little confused."

"Wanna talk about it?" They were at Tory's door.

"You should get some sleep first." _He looks beat._

"Hm…" Paul yawned. "That's awfully considerate of you."

"I just don't want to see those ugly bags under your eyes tomorrow."

"Uh-huh, sure." Paul left for his apartment.

Monday…

Tory and Eric were on the morning bus to school.

"Was Paul okay yesterday?" Tory hadn't seen Eric since the brunette left the previous morning.

"He slept most of the day. I made him some supper. Then, he went back to sleep."

_Poor Paul…_

"He was concerned about you, though."

"There he goes. Busybody."

"What happened with Colin?"

Tory recapped the story as they got off the bus.

"Tory!" Mandy met up with the boys at the door. "Colin back yet?"

"He should be back tomorrow."

Eric stepped forward.

"Hello, my name is Eric. You're Tory's friend form English, right?"

"Yeah! I'm Mandy!" She and Eric began chatting as they made their way to first period study hall **(which they all just so happen to have together)**.

_So… Colin wants to be my first kiss! Wow! Does that mean that he likes me, too? He wouldn't say something like that if he didn't like me, right?_

"So, what happened to Tory to make him so happy?" The redhead was a tad surprised when the blonde cut into his thoughts. **(Just a tad.)**

"Well…" Eric turned his head.

"Mandy's cool, Eric." This made Eric grin. Tory turned toward Mandy. "Colin wants to be my first kiss."

"KYAA!"

_And that is how Mandy, Eric, and I ended up in (after school) detention for a week._

**TBC**

**__****Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated and encouraged!**

**_Coming up: the joys of detention, Eric and Mandy join forces, Colin returns, and Tory blushes some more!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello, again! Welcome to the sixth installment of Tory's Complication! Thanks again to reviewers._**

**_Note: Words cannot describe how much I wish I were, but since I am not that awesome, I do not own Off*Beat; just Eric._**

**_This chapter is mostly in Colin's POV._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Tory's Complication: Chapter 5**

Tuesday morning. It doesn't sound very special, but that didn't stop the butterflies in Colin's stomach.

Colin sat up in his bed and noticed a few of his cats on his legs.

"I get to see Tory today," he whispered. A young tabby crawled onto his chest and peered into his eyes.

"I wonder how he feels about me wanting to be his first kiss."

The tabby tilted her head.

"No, he's never kissed anyone. At least not before Saturday…"

The tabby meowed.

"I think I do. I mean, there's no one else who can draw me in so well. It seems kind of poetic, huh? Me falling for a future scientist?"

The tabby stood up.

"Yes, it is time to get up."

Colin walked into the bathroom with a change of clothes.

_Casual jeans. Again, not so special. Just right for a Tuesday, I suppose. It all feels so ordinary…_

_Green T-shirt. It's a nice color, but it doesn't compare to Tory's eyes. It's a green filled with curiosity, awkwardness, and… Tory. Not so ordinary Tory._

Colin stepped out onto the front stoop.

_There he is._

Eric and Tory had just walked out of the complex. Tory's hair blew in the morning breeze. He was smiling at something Eric said.

_That's MY smile! He only ever smiles at me like that! Doesn't he? Is Eric that special? Or am I not?_

"Colin!" The boy ran over to him. Eric trailed behind with a smug, even knowing, glance.

_That smile…_

_"_Morning, Tory. Good morning, Eric. Did you have a nice weekend?"

"Not too bad," Eric smirked as Tory blushed. "A certain redhead kept me up all night."

"Shut up! You're giving Colin the wrong idea!"

_What is Eric to you, Tory?_

"What about school? Did I miss anything important?" Colin's stomach was doing back flips as they arrived at the bus stop.

"I'll catch you up in Physics. Mandy gave me your math work, so you'll be fine there."

"Speaking of Mandy, she landed me, Tory, and herself in detention for a week. Well, five days really."

"Detention? Tory?"

Tory blushed.

"Yeah, you were gone two days and pigs started flying."

_I've seen pigs fly. It's overrated. _

The bus ride seemed trivial in comparison. Eric did some reading. (_It IS French! What a show off!) _Colin and Tory discussed torque and trigonometry. _Again, just a regular Tuesday._

**Skipping to math class:**

"Colin!" Mandy waved the raven over to his usual seat.

"Hey, Mandy," Colin mumbled.

"How was your weekend?" She then giggled. _Stupid morning people!_

"…"

"Colin?"

"How close are Tory and Eric?"

"I don't know… I mean, it's only Eric's third day of school, so I haven't seen much, but they do seem kinda close, don't they? Then again Tory's not very social so maybe it just seems that way?"

"…"

"Eric's interesting though, isn't he? I mean, tall, dark, and handsome! You should see him in gym! We did basketball yesterday, and I swear he was the ace! He even got Tory to play a little! Well, he got him to stand there and pass the ball a bit at least."

"He got Tory to play? That's something."

Mandy cocked her head to the side as the teacher came in and began the lesson.

Five minutes later, a note slid onto his desk.

_R U jealous?_

Colin flushed as he wrote out his response.

_Why would I be jealous of tall, dark, and handsome?_

_Cuz u r in luv wit him._

_I don't know what you're talking about._

_Come on! U 2 r perfect 4 2gether!_

Colin blushed and looked away from the blonde for the rest of the period.

That, of course, did not stop Mandy.

Tory and Eric were already in the gym when Colin and Mandy arrived.

"Colin! You're actually here!" The redhead beamed as the bell rang.

"Yeah, but he totally he ignored me all the way here."

"One of those days, guys?" (Tory)

"She's been talking nonstop."

"Hm!" Mandy turned and stomped off toward Amy and Mira.

Eric and Tory laughed as Mandy turned and stuck her tongue out at Colin.

"So, Colin, you much of a basketball player?"_ Don't growl. It's just a question…_

"Not really. I'll probably sit on the sidelines."

"Okay." Eric shrugged and turned toward the teacher as class started.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Don't worry about me, Tory. I'm fine. I just don't like basketball."

"Oh," Tory sighed. "So, what did Mandy bug you about?"

"Who knows with her? She talks so much it's amazing that you understand her at all."

"Colin, that's pretty harsh."

"Yeah, but I get the feeling that Mandy's not what's bugging you. You were like this on the bus, too. Did something happen at the presentation?"

"No." Captains were being picked as they spoke.

"Did I do something?"

"No." _At least I hope not._

"What changed since Sunday morning?"

"That's what I should be asking you."

"Tory!" Mandy's voice shocked both boys. _Apparently Mandy's a captain today._

Tory walked over and stood next to her. Eric was on the other team. Of course, Mandy picked Colin next.

_Hooray for me…_

And the game was on.

Tory did play a little, and Mandy spent half of the period trying to get Colin's head in the game.

"Please!"

"No."

"Colin!"

"I'm not playing!"

"What are you so afraid of ?"

"…"

"Come on! How can you just sit on the sidelines?"

"Because I'm not good enough."

"…"

"…" Colin watched as Tory as he passed the ball to some tall kid. Said kid missed his shot, and the ball somehow got to the other hoop via Eric. Tory's face went from a tad upset when tall kid missed to proud of Eric. Mandy saw the twinge of pain on Colin's face as he watched this.

"We're not talking about basketball anymore, are we?"

" …"

"He's head over heels for you, Colin."

"What makes you say that?"

"When he's with you, he's different. He's a better, kinder person. His eyes light up. His features just seem to brighten. His voice is softer. You're the only person who can grab his attention. He has a special smile just for you, Colin."

"I thought so at first, but then this morning… He gave Eric my smile. Obviously, Eric overshadows me."

"I don't believe that."

"Whatever."

"Hey! I may not be the brightest bulb in the bunch, but I'm not stupid. I know Tory use to think so, but he would have thought the same of Eric a year ago. The only thing that changed that was you. You opened Tory's eyes, Colin. He cares about other people now. Tory grew up in the past year, and you caused that by being his friend and first love."

"…" _Whoa. Come to think of it. I don't really give Mandy a chance. She may be blonde, but she really does care about Tory. Maybe that extends to me…_

Mandy looked back toward the game.

"Looks like we lost. Eric's one heck of an ace." She then looked back at Colin with a soft smile.

"Then why waste your time with me?"

"I just thought that you'd want to spend some time with him. I figured you could hog all of his attention."

"There's no need for that," said the once again unwelcome voice. "Tory's been sneaking peeks at Colin this whole time. He's really worried about you," Eric said as Tory joined them. "So, Mandy, too bad about that last shot."

"Maybe next time will be better," she chirped as she snuck a glance at Colin. "Oh! It's spaghetti Tuesday!"

"If you don't mind, Tory, I thought we'd go over our English project during lunch." (Eric)

_No!_

"Tory won't eat with us today. Colin's back."

"Yeah, I'll catch you guys later," Tory said as the third and fourth wheel walked away. He turned to Colin. "The usual place?"

"Yeah."

Tory and Colin went to their usual secluded corner and split Tory's lunch. Tory finished his first and dug back into tutor mode.

"So, did you understand Math today?"

"We just reviewed for a test. It's on Thursday," Colin added to answer Tory's next question.

"Do you need any help with that then?"

"Maybe later. After school? I'll wait up for you."

"Well, I have detention. Can the doctor wait that long?"

"I'm taking the bus anyway."

"Really? That's unusual."

"Well, the doctor's getting ready to leave again, so I'll be fine as long as I get home before dark."

"Are you going with him?"

"Not this time." Tory's eyes lit up. "Actually, he'll be gone for the rest of the week. I was kinda wondering if I could stay at your place."

"…" Tory's eyebrows had shot up, and he seemed to have frozen in place.

"Tory?"

"I'll ask my mom when I get home," Tory whispered, "but I'd be glad to have you over." He blushed.

"You okay?"_ Wow. He's even redder than usual!_

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tory said.

_It's moments like these that make me wonder just how much I mean to him._

"Colin?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean earlier? About something changing since Sunday?"

Colin froze.

"What happened? Please, tell me." Those green eyes bored into Colin's.

"Nothing happened."

"Then what's wrong?"

"…" Colin turned his head away. "How do you feel about what I said on Sunday?"

By this point, both boys have gone red.

Sadly, the bell interrupted.

Colin sighed and stood up.

"Guess we better go to Physics," he mumbled. Tory followed him out of the library.

"Colin?" Tory spoke up as they took their seats.

"Yeah?"

"It made me really happy."

Colin's head snapped toward Tory. His eyes widened at the sight of the smiling boy.

_Tory…_

There goes that darn bell!

Tory put a finger to his lips as the teacher began the lesson. It was a four person lab, and Tory was assigned as the group leader. Colin was in charge of measuring the utensils. Tory took down explicit notes and checked everyone's work.

_I love it when he's like this. He's in his element. It's beautiful. That concentration and focus just makes him seem so grown up._

Tory grinned at Colin as the group summed up its results.

_Kinda reminds me of when he stalked me. At the time, I was the unsolved mystery. I wonder if that's how he still sees me. Am I still an enigma to him?_

The bell rang once again and the boys headed to English. Tory blushed the whole way there.

_I'm just happy that he's happy! Maybe I do stand a chance!_

That was when Colin realized that Eric was in their class. Worse yet, sitting right behind him.

"So, how was your lunch date?"

"I could ask you the same," Tory retorted with another blush.

_Are they lunch dates? I never really thought about it. Lunch has just kinda become special that way. _Colin looked at the redhead to his left.

As the lesson start, Colin noticed that Tory and Eric seemed to exchange a few glances. When Tory faced forward, he even heard Eric chuckle.

_**Anyway, back to the lesson.**_

_I've already started this by myself, but…_

"Tory, do you have a partner?"

"Er… Actually, I do. Since you weren't here, the teacher put me with Eric," Tory mumbled.

"Oh… Okay, well, I guess I'll just finish by myself." _It's just one project, right?_

The class split into groups (and Colin). Tory and Eric discussed their project in explicit detail. _Seriously, this is extremely detailed. That's why Tory and I make a great team. He explains everything in detail and I simplify it. It's a perfect balance. Then again, Eric actually works at Tory's level._

By the time the class ended, Colin was once again depressed.

_But at least we'll get to spend time together later._

"Are you okay waiting up for me?" Tory asked as they left to meet up with Mandy.

"It's only half an hour. I'll be fine," Colin replied as the blonde came into sight.

"Okay," Tory whispered as he went into the detention room.

"You two are so adorable!" Mandy squeaked.

"Watch the squeals, Mandy. Five days is enough for me," Eric smirked as he passed through.

"Speaking of tall, dark, and handsome," Mandy whispered.

"Mandy," Colin said. There was a slight paused as she tilted her head. "Do you think Tory needs someone to challenge him or balance him?"

"That's really up to Tory. He's the genius, after all." Mandy smiled and left Colin in the hallway.

Left alone, Colin went to his locker. There was not much inside since his attendance is periodic at best, but he did use it at least. He picked up his math book.

_How did Tory get so kind? I mean, the only reason he started tutoring in the first place was to find out about me and Gaia. Now, he offers just because he cares._

_At least I hope so…_

That's when Colin noticed it. It was the only personal item in the locker. _But it's not mine._

It was one of Tory's journals.

_Should I read it?_

**Tory's POV**

Tory ruffled through his bag.

"That's weird," he whispered. "My journal's not in here."

"You're still doing those?" Eric inquired.

"Yeah, but most of it's about Colin nowadays." He dug deeper to no luck.

"Does Lover-boy know about this?"

"Kinda. He knows I observed him in the past," _when I wanted to know about Gaia, _"but he doesn't know that I still do."

"So you don't want him to see it?"

"Not yet. I want to tell him how I feel in person."

"Tory, you big romantic fool, you."

Tory blushed.

**Colin's POV again**

Colin looked up at the clock.

_Only ten more minutes…_

Colin looked back down. _This can't be the one he had last year. That one was almost full last I saw._

_This could answer the questions I don't have the courage to ask myself, but… What does that tell Tory? That he can't trust me? That I still don't trust him? Then again… I never told him what Gaia is. What if he already thinks that I don't trust him?_

Colin heard the door click open before he saw Tory, Mandy, and Eric step out. Tory looked worried.

_Maybe he's looking for it._

Colin stood as Tory got to him and held out the journal. Tory's eyes lit up, but darkened after a moment.

"You're not mad?" Tory looked almost green as he took his book back.

"I didn't read it. Was there something in there to get mad about?"

"No, just that I'm still keeping a journal at all. You were pretty upset last time."

Colin looked over to make sure Mandy and Eric were out of earshot.

"I don't think you're stalking me anymore, so whatever you write in there probably won't have me beating you up anytime soon."

Tory grinned and nodded.

The bus was packed.

"It looks like there's a couple of seats in the back. We could probably squeeze in there," Eric said as he waded through the aisle.

Colin and Tory slid in first and Eric took the aisle seat.

"It's a good thing you two are so small," Eric chuckled as Tory glared through a brilliant blush.

As the bus got going, Colin couldn't help but notice how close they were to each other.

"You two look pretty cozy. Tory's practically on Colin's lap, and neither of you seem to mind."

"Shut up, Eric," Tory mumbled. "So, Colin, we're going over your math today, right?"

"Right. Something about triangles."  
"Ah, I don't envy you," Eric chimed in. "Triangles really suck."

_You're telling me._

"What are you talking about? You aced trig."

"Well, triangles are so weird. You have the basics, but then it gets complicated. Take the Pythagorean Theorem. It's poly-science, but we use constantly in trig. Kinda like a love triangle. It takes two to love, like a line, but then a third point is introduced and the rules change. One point is jealous, one takes it all in stride, and the last is caught in between the two."

If looks could kill, Eric would be dead. Dead. Dead.

"Plus, sometimes it's not really even a triangle! You spend a ton of time only to realize that a2 + b2 does not equal c2. It just won't check out in the end."

"Must have a lot of superfluous factors that need to be eliminated."

"What?" _I'm lost._

"One of the variables cancels out," Tory explained. "There really is no problem. That person's just over thinking it."

Eric smirked and looked away when the bus hit a speed bump. Tory ended up actually on Colin's lap.

"S-Sorry, Colin," Tory whispered.

"No problem."

Tory face was only a couple inches from his at this point. Colin could see every freckle from this distance.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's out stop."

As the boys stood to leave, Colin released a breath he had not known was being held and followed the taller boys.

The study session was a lot like the first one. Colin worked on some practice problems while Tory and Eric worked on their English project.

This would have been fine if Eric was not touching Tory.

_A hand on the shoulder! Hands grazing and legs brushing! How close do you really need to be for Pete's sake!_

Just when Colin thought that he had had enough, the phone rang. Tory left to answer it.

"What's your relationship with Tory, Eric?" _I have to know._

Eric smirked as he said, "Friends."

"…" _I still don't like him._

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

Tory came back and held the phone out to Eric.

"It's Paul."

Eric took the phone for a bit. "Okay. See ya in a bit." He handed the phone back to Tory. "Paul needs me to go to the store. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

And with that, Tory and Colin were alone at last.

"Where's your mom?" Colin asked as he finished his practice problems.

"Working late," Tory answered as he looked over Colin's work.

The next hour was spent in tutor mode.

"Thus, the answer would result from multiplying these two fractions."

"So, it's three?"

"That's right," Tory replied. "Looks like you're ready for anything that teacher throws your way."

"Thanks." Colin packed up his school supplies. "Looks like we have another hour before dark."

"…"

"…" _Say something!_

"…"

"So… About what I said on Sunday…"

"It made me really happy, Colin," Tory repeated as he looked straight into the raven's eyes. "I… I've been wanting to tell you how I feel for awhile now. You know that I was originally obsessed with you, but it's more than that. I… I like you, Colin. I like you as more than as a friend."

"Tory," Colin whispered.

Of course, Mary Blake just had to walk in at that moment.

"Hey, Mom. You're home early." Tory stood and made his way over to his mother.

"I forgot my purse." She picked up said object. "Hello, Colin."

"Hello." Colin followed Tory's lead.

"Oh, Mom, Colin's guardian is going away for the rest of the week, and Colin needs a place to stay."

Mary grinned. "Yes, Colin, you can stay here. Is he leaving tonight?"

"No, tomorrow morning."

"Well, then I will see you tomorrow."

Mary left the boys in silence.

"It's almost dark," Colin whispered.

"Colin," Tory said as the raven gathered his things. "I want to be your first kiss, too."

"And I like you, too," Colin said as they stood closer to each other. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes."

And they sealed it with a kiss.

**Later that night:**

Colin was in his bed with the tabby curled up on his stomach.

_If this is ordinary, then Tuesday just may be my favorite day of the week._

**TBC**

_**Sorry for the LONG delay. I hope this was worth the wait!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated and encouraged!**_

_**Coming up: Mandy refines fangirlism, Paul and Mary get air time again, the gang goes out, and the boys get another shot at that kiss.**_


End file.
